


in my eyes

by lawltam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, bokuaka week!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: Bokuto surprises Akaashi in the middle of practice.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> yes im late... i wasnt going to participate but i impulsively decided to write this today lmao

Akaashi was not, by any means, a shy person. If necessary, he wouldn’t hesitate to speak the thoughts that lingered in his mind, of the words that jumble his brain in illegible and tangled handwriting. 

But, staring at the red-faced, bashful-looking volleyball team captain in front of him, he was, for once in his life, at a loss of words. The ace held a volleyball between flexed fingers, gaze averted to anywhere that wasn’t Akaashi’s face. 

_“Akaashi, I like you!”_ The words echoed in his ears repeatedly, as if Akaashi could somehow convince himself that they weren’t even spoken out loud in the first place. His fingers twitched with the urge to pinch himself, to get him to wake up from this dream.

“Uh,” said Akaashi, intelligently.

Bokuto squirmed at the noise and he quickly pushed himself onto the balls of his feet before leaning back to balance on his heels; Akaashi recognized this as one of those things that he does when he’s nervous or anxious. He’s seen his fair share of it on the eve of big matches and, throughout the months, it’s become a rather endearing little action, because Akaashi usually took that to comfort his upperclassman with reassuring words and promises of ramen.

Yet, when said action was an aftereffect of a confession, Akaashi wasn’t sure how to react.

“But you don’t have to say it back or anything,” continued Bokuto, spinning the volleyball in his hands, eyes glued to the floor. “I just wanted to get that off my chest.”

For a split second, Akaashi was afraid he’d burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Truthfully, when he’d agreed to stay behind at Bokuto’s request, he didn’t think much of the red that sprouted on Bokuto’s cheekbones when he smiled gently. Akaashi was perceptive, but even he was no stranger to painful oblivion, he supposed.

“Bokuto-san,” murmured Akaashi softly after a moment’s pause, and Bokuto flinched. Akaashi pushed down the urge to hold him in his arms. “For one, thank you for telling me. You’re incredibly brave for doing so.” He bowed lightly, a sign of respect and of gratefulness. The lines of tension faded from Bokuto’s shoulders, and the grip he had on the ball loosened.

Akaashi smiled, relief flooding his features. “Before I give you my answer, can I ask you something?”

Bokuto raised a brow and, _finally_ , looked up to meet Akaashi’s eyes. “Huh?” Then he stammered out, “I mean, s-sure!”

“How long have you… liked me?” Even Akaashi flushed pink at his own words, suddenly realizing the absolute reality of their situation, as well as the fact that no, this was _not_ a dream.

Bokuto tugged his bottom lip between his lips, and Akaashi found himself eyeing the seemingly soft flesh. Bokuto tapped his feet together sideways, pondering and letting out the occasional hum, all traces of nervousness gone. “I realized I liked you at the beginning of the year,” —oh god, it was _November_ — “but I’ve probably liked you since the first time you set for me.”

Akaashi felt as if the wind was knocked out of his lungs. _The first time you set for me_ … That must’ve been the week after their first meeting, when Akaashi had walked to the gymnasium for tryouts. A surge of affection threatened to burst out of his chest, and Akaashi couldn’t help the grin that wormed its way onto his face. “You mean that?”

Bokuto nodded energetically, honestly.

“Bokuto-san,” he said carefully, “Can I kiss you?”

Bokuto answered by dropping the ball from his hands and grabbing the hems of Akaashi’s jersey. He pulled him close, so close that their lips are merely two or three centimetres apart, and stilled. Gold eyes meet cobalt turquoise. Bokuto’s voice came out barely above a whisper, “Is this okay?”

Akaashi’s nerves felt as if they were being fried, with all the tension, so he took matters into his own hands and pressed his lips against Bokuto’s. Bokuto kissed him back with such fervour and intensity that Akaashi had the impression that he’d been waiting his entire life for this one kiss— which, knowing how long he’d liked him, might as well have been the case.

Bokuto tasted like the vending machine apple juice he drank before practice and kissed like his life depended on it. Akaashi was sure he was the same, hands finding their way into Bokuto’s hair and tugging lightly. God, Akaashi wasn’t sure how long he’d wanted this, but now that he had it, he never wanted to stop. He’d commit Bokuto’s entire body to memory if needed (and he will, in due time.)

When Akaashi pulled away—not because he wanted to, but because he feared he’d pass out due to lack of oxygen—Bokuto’s lips were rightfully red and bruised.

“I realized I liked you during summer,” said Akaashi softly, quietly, as if this moment would break if he spoke too loudly. “When you came over after I said my parents went on a trip, and you brought a pack of popsicles and we camped in my backyard.”

Bokuto kissed him again, with, impossibly, more passion than the last.

“But,” whispered Akaashi against Bokuto’s lips, “I’ve probably liked you when I saw one of your matches at the city gymnasium.” He pressed a kiss on the corner of Bokuto’s lips, hands cradling the sides of his face. “And I had the fleeting thought that you were a _star_.”


End file.
